Sick Day FSA
by FrenchFryGirl
Summary: The Four Swords Links are sick and now it's up to the fangirls to take care of them! Will they be able to handle it? Part Two of Chapter Four is up.
1. This Is Going To Be A Long Day

**Sick Day FSA**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo DS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Game Boy Advance.

Disclaimer I do not own Nintendo.

* * *

><p>It was a semi-normal day at the Four Swords FanClubHouse. Well, about as normal as several Legend Of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures obsessed fangirls (and occasional fanboys) could get.<p>

The several fans were going on about there usual chatter. Some where eating, some where playing, some where on Nintendo DS's and Game Boy Advance's, some were reading, some were writing, a few were even working on cosplay, etc. etc..

Two particular fangirls Alana and Rissa were just watching the whole thing. Rissa was the one who helped build the Club House and settle _some_ of the fights over which Link was better than the others.

Alana was her cousin, who visited sometimes from Wisconsin. Today was one of those days.

Rissa had her upper back pushed up against a tree trunk half lying down, her blue eyes half closed watching the different fangirls/boys play. She shook some of her messy, long, brown hair out of her eyes, letting it fall down onto her sky blue T-Shirt, which matched her sky blue sweatpants. All that she had on her feet were her white socks, her white and blue sneakers kicked off to the side.

Alana sat propped up against the same tree trunk, wearing a darker blue T-Shirt and jeans. Her blue-green eyes were also half-closed, but instead of out of tiredness like her cousin, it was more out of boredom.

Not that she minded the peace and quite though. It was a nice change from the usual meaningless arguments.

Which Link is the best? Is Navi a help or a nuisance? Why does Link always have the floppy green hat? Why do Dodongoes not like bombs? Especially if they can breathe fire?

Though Alana admitted that sometimes she did ask similar questions herself, she got tired of hearing it day after day.

Swishing her medium-long length blonde hair aside she was about to follow Rissa's example and try to snooze a bit when...

_RRRIIIIINNNGGGG!_

Of course...

"I'll get it!" Rissa shot up, throwing her sneakers on in the progress.

Alana sighed and yawned, stretching out her half asleep muscles.

_So much for snoozing_, she thought.

Alana chased after her cousin into the Club House.

She found her just as she started to grab the phone.

"Hello?" Rissa answered in her sweetest I-hope-that-this-isn't-my-parents-calling-asking-where-I've-been-for-the-last-few-hours-voice.

"Rissa?" Alana asked.

"Yeah?"

"Wrong phone," Alana pointed to another phone with the Triforce mark on it.

"Oh!" Rissa went to pick that one up instead.

"Why does that one have a Triforce mark on it?" Alana asked.

"'Cause it's the Hyrule Hotline, silly."

"Hyrule Hotline?"

"Yeah, it connects straight to Hyrule!"

"Oh."

Alana rolled her eyes. Ever since the fangirls 'stumbled' onto/into a portal to Hyrule a while ago, it had been nothing but chaos for the FanClubHouse.

"Hello?" Rissa asked in the same tone of voice as before, just to annoy people.

"_Hello?_" a scratchy voice on the other end asked after the static had cleared.

"_Is this Rissa?_" It asked.

"Yup, that's me!" Rissa answered.

"Who is it?" Alana asked curiosity and boredom getting the better of her.

"Shh," Rissa shushed her cousin trying to hear better.

Alana moaned a bit at being shushed, but didn't say anything more.

"Who is this?" Rissa asked, still confused at who was calling.

"_It's Shadow Link._"

"Shadow Link? Are you sure? What's wrong?"

"_Rissa... Uhmm...,_ "

"What?"

"_I'm sick...,_ " More staticky coughing interrupted, "_And we've got an um... we've got um... a little 'problem'._"

Rissa was about to speak again when she heard shouts from the other end.

"_Blue! Vio!_"

"_**RED! Don't touch that!**_"

"What kind of problem?" Rissa asked.

"_Actually it's more of a- *CoughcoughHackhack* Actually, it's more of an emergency,_" Shadow sounded like he was getting worse.

Rissa was about to speak again when-

"_Can you get over here? Like, __**now**__?_"

Rissa was about to say more when she decided against it and said,

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit,"

"Bye."

"_Bye._"

Rissa quickly explained the situation to her cousin, who said that she would go home and let their family know.

Alana wanted to get back to her younger sister, Naty, and Rissa younger brother, and her cousin, Greg.

Naty was twelve-years old and Greg was ten-years-old. Rissa was thirteen-years-old. Alana was fourteen-years old.

Alana started to walk back after she handed Rissa her stuff.

The Fangirls/boys dispersed for home. Once the place was empty, Rissa opened up a swirling portal that slowly showed Hyrule.

Rissa slipped through, bag in hand as the portal closed behind her.

Rissa's last thoughts before leaving were, _This is going to be a _**long**_ day_.


	2. To The Doctor's Office

**Sick Day FSA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo DS or Game Boy Advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Rissa had stepped through the portal and quickly found her way to the room that the Links were at.<p>

"I'm here!" she said, "What's the problem?"

Before anyone could answer she turned to look at where the noise was coming from.

Rissa almost laughed at what she saw.

Zelda, Blue, Red, and Vio were all trying to hold back a struggling Green, who was trying to make his way to the door, while Shadow just sat back and watched the whole chaos.

"Let-let-Let me go! I-I need to-" Green was cut off by the others.

"No, Green!" Red whined.

"Are you _CRAZY_!" Blue shouted.

"You're too sick to go," Vio added.

"But-but-but, who's going to defend the town, or feed Epona, or rescue poor, defenseless cats and kittens from trees?" Green struggled trying to get out of their grasp.

Now that she saw him up close, Rissa could tell that Green was really sick.

Green's face was unhealthily flushed like he had a fever, his breathing was rough and ragged, and sweat plastered his blonde hair to his face.

Rissa knew it couldn't have been from exertion.

Green's normally bright blue eyes were now somewhat dimmer. Crust was starting to build up around them. Even his hair seemed to have lost a little bit of it's shine.

"Green, calm down! You're going to make it worse!" Vio, the voice of reason as always, tried to hold Green back.

Green stopped, but not because of Vio.

Green collapsed to the ground hacking and choking and coughing, until he could barely breathe.

"Green, please just stop," Green's shoulders finally slumped in defeat at hearing the voice of the princess.

Zelda sighed, getting tired.

"Hey, Rissa *coughcough* how are *coughcough* how are *coughcoughcough* how are you *Ahem* How are you doing?" Shadow Link had finally asked her.

"Okay...? Uummm..., What is going on here?" Rissa asked a little suspicious.

Shadow didn't look much better than Green.

Shadow's face was flushed his breathing was ragged, and he seemed to have lost his overall glow.

In fact, none of the Links looked too well.

Red was sweating harder than he should be from just restraining Green.

Blue was panting hard and his face was starting to turn pink.

Vio's breathing was ragged.

Vio finally spoke up.

"Green and Shadow are sick. We've been trying to get Green to get into the carriage all day, so we can get one of the horses to take us to the doctor's so we can figure out what's wrong with them. But, Green, here, is too stubborn to go!"

"But I'm the Hero Of Hyrule!" Green protested, "I can't afford to get sick! I've got stuff to do!"

"Hero Of Hyrule or not, Green, you have to go to the doctor. Even if that means I have to take you there myself," Link's father had stepped into the room, using that no-nonsense tone that only dad's can use.

Green finally nodded and started to get up.

"Come on, Green. You should listen to your dad and get into the carriage," Rissa told him as he got up.

"I thought teenagers weren't supposed to listen to their parents," Blue muttered.

"Green's sick, so that's different. And, besides, teens should listen to their parents, most just choose not to," Rissa told them.

The Links and Rissa all piled into the carriage. A white horse with a black mane was brought around to take them to the doctors.

After the horse was hitched up they finally set off. Link's father was driving. Green sat inbetween Vio and Zelda. Zelda sat by the left door. Blue sat next to Vio. Red sat next to Blue. Shadow sat by Rissa. Rissa sat by the right door.

Green groaned and started to lie down. His head rested on Zelda's lap, the rest of him spread across the three others.

Zelda patted Green's head.

"Don't you worry, Green, we'll get this taken care of fast okay, okay?" Zelda soothed him in a calm, almost motherly voice.

Red, Blue, and Vio each offered a small smile of comfort.

"And you'll be okay too, right, Shadow?" Zelda turned to the purple haired boy.

A grunt was all that she got in response.

"Hey don't worry about it, Green. It'll be fine. It's _just_ the doctor's," Rissa patted Green's boot.

"And you'll do fine too, right, Shadow?" Rissa reassured.

Shadow cracked open his blue eyes and smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Ris, Zel," he nodded slightly to each of them.

Green made a small moaning noise again, but didn't say anything else.

Green felt horrible. His head was very hot, while his body was really cold. Everything around his face felt clogged; his ears, his nose, even his mouth! Green's stomach had been doing back-flips all day and his throat couldn't decide whether to be dry and scratchy, or slimy and phlegmy.

Shadow was pretty much the same. Except instead of a strong fever, he had a lower fever and a massive headache. There wasn't much trouble with his nose yet, and at least his ears weren't too clogged. However, he felt like he was going to throw up at any second. Shadow's stomach was by far doing worse than Green's.

And at least where Shadow could just tilt his head back and try to forget about the whole thing, Green was so clogged up that he couldn't think. This, of course, led him to try and run away from his friends and try to do his hero work as normal. Not that he had to think much about it anyways. Hero work came as second nature to Green- all of the Links – it was just that Green was too stubborn to admit that he was sick.

That's why Zelda had to come with them. Zelda seemed to be the only one who could get through Green's stubbornness. And sometimes his dad.

"You doing okay back there, kids?" Links dad called from the front.

"Yeah, we're fine," Rissa answered.

Green shuddered and Shadow moaned.

"Well, you know what I mean," Rissa added.

Green muttered something under his breath, but all the others could make out was 'doctor' and then Green shuddered again.

"What's the matter, Green? You're not scared of the doctor's are ya?" Rissa asked.

"No, I'm scared of one doctor in particular," Green picked his head up to look at her.

Then a sudden thought crossed Rissa's mind. It seemed to cross Shadow's, too, because his eyes snapped open and he whirled his head around to look at Green. Which caused him to groan, shut his eyes, and clutch his head in pain.

"We're not going to that creepy Lakeside Doctor's place, are we?" Rissa asked, knowing exactly who Green and Shadow were thinking about.

"No. Definitely not. Dr. Mizumi barely knows how to treat those animals he claims he's an expert on, much less people," Link's dad reassured them.

Green and Shadow sighed simultaneously in relief. Red, Blue, and Vio seemed to let out a breath that they didn't know that they were holding. Zelda seemed to relax a bit as well.

Rissa stared at them for a few minutes then burst out laughing.

"You guys are afraid of the Lakeside Doctor? Hahahahahahahaha! That's funny!" True, Rissa thought that the guy was creepy and shouldn't be treating people, but afraid of him? Now, _that_ was hilarious!

"Hey,... that... guy's a... crazy weirdo," Green's breathing was starting to get harder.

"Yeah, he tried to poke and prod at us with weird stuff. Then he *coughcough* And then he *coughcough* And then he nearly took my head off trying to cut stuff for *medicines* And he-" Shadow was cut off by a long, hard, hacking fit, and nearly doubled over in pain.

Rissa pat his back some after he was done, but before she could even say anything he had leaned back and closed his eyes again.

"I'm fine," he reassured them.

"Lake... side... doctor... tried to... cut all my... hair off," Green breathed out.

"Green had a bad hair day," Vio told them.

"The doctor thought that he was a hippie," Blue added.

The three Links snickered at the memory, while Green just groaned again.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore, because we're here," Link's dad had pulled the horse to a stop at the front door of the doctor's office.

"Hey, this looks just like home," Rissa said, surprised at the modern looking office.

"Yeah, we had to update a little after one of your fangirl buddies was in an accident here," Zelda told her.

Rissa looked at her confused.

"She chased a squirrel up a tree for taking her pencil's from her sketchbook," Zelda explained.

Rissa looked more confused.

"She nearly broke her arms and legs," Zelda added.

"Ooohh, so _that's_ why Vicky came back one day with acorns in her hair shouting 'SQUIRRELS!'," Rissa brightened in realization, not noticing how crazy she sounded.

"That would be the one," Zelda sighed.

"You guys ready?" She turned to Green and Shadow.

"Let's go!" Rissa shouted starting to get out.


	3. Doctors, Legos, Boredom, and Fangirls

**Sick Day FSA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game Boy Advance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo DS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legos. **

* * *

><p>Green and Shadow reluctantly got out of the carriage, Zelda after that, who had to be helped down by Rissa because of her dress. Then the other three Links, and then Rissa.<p>

Link's father went to unhitch the horse and tie it up. Once the mare was secured, all eight of them entered the building.

To Rissa's surprise, the doors were even automatic.

_Wow_, she thought, _they really have updated in here_!

The rest of them followed her in. Rissa took a deep breath.

"Ahh, the sweet smell of latex and cleaning material," she said sarcastically.

"Surprised?" Zelda asked the goofy fangirl, who was pretending to love the smell of latex.

"At what?" she asked.

Zelda motioned to the doors.

"Oh, yeah! I'm surprised that you guys got automatic doors so fast!" she said.

"We put a lot into the healthcare budget," Zelda told her.

"C'mon, kids. Let's go," Link's dad ushered them along, especially Green and Shadow who were dragging their feet.

Link's father led them past them room that said, **Healthy Room**, to a room that said, **Sick Room**.

"I don't get it. If this is a doctor's office then, why would there be a room labeled **Healthy Room**?" Rissa asked.

"It's for kids who need their shots and stuff like that," Vio explained to her.

"Ohh. Then why don't they just put that on there?" Rissa asked.

"Because writing **Healthy Room** is a lot easier than writing **Vaccination Room**," Vio told her.

"Ohh, okay," Rissa nodded.

Link's father ushered them inside the room and went to talk to the lady at the help desk.

While Link's father was checking them in, everybody else went to take a seat.

Green and Shadow sat next to each other on a brown cushiony bench.

The other five kids sat down on the hard, blue, waiting room chairs.

Red sat on the left edge, Zelda next to him, Blue in the middle, Rissa next to him, and Vio on the right edge next to her.

Rissa glanced around the room; it was almost like a narrow hallway, with boring, deep blue carpeting, boring, cream colored walls, with boring, brown bordering, and a boring, white, ceiling, with those little tiny black dots on them, that you start counting and then lose count after a few minutes.

Rissa sighed out of boredom.

Vio had reached over to his right and grabbed a magazine off of the wooden magazine rack on the wall.

"What'cha readin'?" Rissa asked the smart Link.

He turned the cover so she could see.

"Hylian Geographic. Cool!" Rissa said and leaned in to get a closer look.

"Vio, could you hand me that magazine, please?" Zelda asked pointing to one on the rack.

"This one?" Vio asked, grabbing one.

Zelda shook her head.

"This one?" Vio grabbed the one next to it.

Zelda nodded.

Vio handed it to Rissa, who reached over Blue, who couldn't be bothered, to hand it to the princess.

"Thanks, you two," Zelda thanked them.

The princess glared at Blue, who was either ignoring her, or not paying enough attention to know that she was doing it.

The magazine was another volume of the one Vio was reading, and the smarter two of the bunch were quickly immersed in the informational magazines.

Red sat on the edge of his chair kicking his feet looking bored.

He was about to ask Blue to play with him when-

"No," Blue told him.

Blue's head was leaning against the back of his chair, his eyes closed. Blue didn't even so much as open an eye to look at the bored boy when he gave his answer.

"But I-"

"No."

"But, I didn't even ask yet! You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Red exclaimed.

"You were going to ask if I was going to play some stupid, boring, annoying game, just so you wouldn't be bored. I'm bored, too, but we only have to be here for a few minutes and then we leave, okay? No need to get involved in some stupid game," Blue said with a huff.

"But, Bluuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee-"

"Red, will you please be quiet!"

Green and Shadow had been so silent that the others had almost forgotten that they were in the room.

"I've already got a headache and you're making it worse," Shadow snapped at him.

"Right, sorry Shadow," Red murmured quietly.

Shadow sighed and leaned further back against the wall.

"Red, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I've just got a headache, alright?"

"O-okay...," Red glanced at Shadow.

In fact, just about everybody picked their heads up to look at Shadow. He must have really sick. Not that he didn't apologize normally, but he seemed so... tired right now.

"Red, if you're bored there's a table over there with some games on it," Vio pointed to the corner of the room right across from him.

There was a table there that looked like it used to be brightly colored, but now the paint was chipping off. There was a rickety looking chair next to it that looked like it was about to fall apart into tiny splinters at any second. There were a few crayons and some blank paper and makers there as well. On the wall, tapped up by some duct tape was a piece of white paper with the words "Kiddie Korner" written in poor blue crayon.

Nevertheless, Red jumped off his seat and went to the table anyways, as the smarter of the Links rolled his eyes, because on top of the table was a huge Lego set, the only thing new looking about it.

"How did I miss that?" Rissa asked.

Vio shrugged and went back to his reading. Rissa went to read over his shoulder.

Five minutes past...

Then ten...

Then fifteen...

_Why do all doctors have to take _**forever**_!_ Rissa wondered.

The only sound that was heard, besides Green and Shadows coughing, was Red clacking away at the Legos.

Then suddenly the clacking stopped.

Rissa turned her head to see why.

"Woah," she mouthed, her eyes wide.

She nudged the others.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Red had remade a smaller model of a coiled up Volvagia, scaled down to a T.

"Red, since when did you learn how to do that? !" Blue asked, noticing that the thing went almost halfway up to the ceiling.

Red just shrugged.

*_Flashback_*

"_Bluuuueeee, will you please play with me?" Red asked, holding up part of his brand new gazillion piece Lego set. _

"_No, Red, not right now. I'm busy," his blue clothed counter part replied. _

"_Oh, okay," Red started to walk away. _

"_Maybe later, okay?" Blue called after him. _

"_Okay. Thanks Blue," Red called after him. _

_Red started setting up the Legos and building with them. Red had asked the other Links to help, but it seemed that everybody was busy that day. So, Red continued building humming along as he went. _

_A few days later, Green noticed that Red had been pent up in his "Lego Room" for a long time, and decided to go and check on him. _

_Green went to open the door when he realized that he couldn't. Thinking that the door was locked, he banged on it. _

_When he didn't get a response, he banged harder and called out, "Red, it's me, Green! Open the door please!"_

_Shuffling was heard behind the door, as well as what sounded like Red pushing something heavy. _

"_Hi, Green! Sorry about that I had to push the ladder out of the way!" Red said as he came out smiling. _

"_Ladder? Why would you need a... lad- Woah!" Green whipped out his sword and pointed it at what appeared to be a huge Green Chuchu in front of him._

_Until he realized that it was made of Legos. _

"_Life like, isn't it?" Red asked causing Green to jump. _

_Green could only nod dumbly until he found his voice. _

"_Red, did you do this all by yourself?" the green clothed Link asked, astonished at the sheer size of the thing. _

"_Yup! Zelda said that she's going to have it put with some of the other sculptures around the castle! Isn't that great?" Red asked happily. _

_Green nodded as he reached out to touch it. _

"_**Don't touch it!**__" _

_Green jumped back startled by Red's outburst. Especially since it was coming from Red. _

"_Every piece in this Chuchu is precisely laid, just so it won't be too top heavy. If you move one piece- just one piece- of it the __**whole**__** thing**__ will come tumbling down!" _

_Green nodded. _

"_*Whew* I'll meet up with you guys when I'm done moving it, okay?" Red asked. _

_Green nodded and left. _

_Best to let Red move it. _

_Red seemed to know what he was doing. _

*_End Flashback_*

"Green and Shadow?" One of the workers called them.

"That's us," Links father said.

"Are you their father... uh... Darren?" She asked checking some papers.

"Yes, that's me," he confirmed.

"Right this way please, Room 10."

"Alright. Thank you, miss."

"Anytime, hun."

"C'mon, boys," Link's dad roused the two.

"You kids stay here," he told the rest of them.

"Aaaaawwwww," Rissa whined, already bored with just sitting there.

* * *

><p>Green and Shadow walked down the hallway and into Room 10.<p>

It was a basic room. White tiled floor with little colored dots on them, light blue walls, dark blue bordering, wallpaper with little planes on it, bright florescent lights, plain white ceiling.

Green and Shadow hoisted themselves up on to the examination table and kicked their legs off the edge, crinkling the thin white paper.

Darren sat down on a small blue bench put in there for parents. He picked up a magazine and started to read, leaving the two boys lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Back in the waiting room, everything was quiet for the most part.<p>

Flick, flick, flick.

Rissa had gotten bored with the magazines and had set to flicking Blue's hat instead.

Flick, flick, flick, flick, flick.

Blue hand shot out and grabbed hers and then slowly put it back down on the armrest. He didn't even open his eyes.

Rissa flicked his hat again.

Blue's eyes snapped open.

"Stop that! Right now!" Blue snapped at her.

Rissa frowned and pulled away. She kicked the edge of her chair some.

"I'm bored," she whined after a few minutes.

"Rissa, be quiet they'll be back out in a little bit," Vio told her, not wanting to put up with the whining.

Rissa sighed and went back to kicking her feet.

* * *

><p>Green and Shadow had been waiting for a while when a nurse had finally come in to check on them.<p>

"Hi there, sweety," she flashed a grin at Green and Shadow.

The blonde nurse had on a name tag that said Dorthy.

She asked Links dad a few questions and then turned to Green and Shadow.

"Okay now, sweeties, I'm just going to take your temperature with this here thermometer, okay?" she smiled at Green who was going to go first.

Both of them nodded.

She held up an ear thermometer. Hyrule had just upgraded to ear thermometers and gotten rid of the rectal ones.

Lucky for them.

She took the temperature for both of them and then left the room.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes," she said as she left.

The two boys groaned. A few minutes was usually a lot longer than it seemed.

* * *

><p>Back in the waiting room, Rissa was still being annoying.<p>

The check-in lady who was there went on her break and Rissa took full advantage of this by saying "I'm bored," as often as she could.

"Vio?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Blue?"

"Hm?"

"I'm bored."

"Red?"

"Huh?"

"I'm bored."

Vio started gritting his teeth, Blue's hands were balled up into fists, and even Red looked a little annoyed. Zelda was the only one who seemed to not be paying attention.

_Easy, Vio,_ Vio thought to himself, _Keep it together. It will all be over soon. She'll get tired of this soon enough. Or not... _

"Hey guys?"

_Oh my gosh-_

"I-"

"Shut up, Rissa!" Everyone else in the room said at the same time.

Rissa jaw snapped shut.

Blue looked furious, Vio was beyond irritated, and even Zelda and Red looked annoyed and upset with her.

"You guys are no fun," Rissa whined.

Everyone else in the room groaned.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes the doctor finally came in.<p>

"Hello, boys! How are you doing?" the doctor asked.

The two boys grumbled something.

"Hello, Doctor Zaro, it's good to see you," Darren greeted him.

"Ah, now let's see here," he said looking at the sheet, "Link and Shadow Link, the two of you boys came down with a nasty cough right?"

"And our stomachs don't feel so good either," Green added.

The doctor nodded, adding some notes to the sheet.

"You, too, Shadow?" Doctor Zaro asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Alright then," he wrote some more stuff down on his sheet and then slid a medical mask over his mouth and nose.

From one of the cupboards above the chrome sink in the corner of the room, he grabbed a pair of latex medical gloves and snapped them on to his hands. He then grabbed a stethoscope from off of the medical rack on the wall and went back over to Green and Shadow.

"Are they allergic to any kinds of medicine, Darren?" he asked as he pulled up a blue cushioned stool on wheels and sat down.

"Not that I'm aware of, doctor," Darren answered.

Doctor Zaro nodded and put the stethoscope to Green's chest.

"Take deep breaths, in and out for me," he said.

Green could breathe in and out a couple of times, but he didn't get very far before coughing and hacking again.

The doctor wrote something else down on his sheet and then turned to Shadow.

"Now you," he said.

Shadow didn't even get as far as Green before he had another coughing fit.

Doctor Zaro wrote more down on his sheet and grabbed a tongue depressor and on of those high powered lights that were used to look in your throat and ears.

"Say ahh," he said to Green.

Green did as he was told, but then broke down coughing again. Green just stuck his tongue out with the wooden tongue depressor against it while the doctor looked down his throat.

"Ohh, nasty," the doctor commented as he wrote more down on his sheet.

Green's throat was of course all red and slimy.

Next he looked in both of Green's ears, which were covered in goo.

Doctor Zaro continued to write and then finally he turned to Shadow.

Shadow flinched a little bit at the light. Even though he was able to withstand the light pretty while now, bright lights still bothered him. The fluorescent lights in the ceiling were doing nothing to help his headache, and the medical light the doctor had made him flinch.

Shadow tried his best not to cough as another tongue depressor was laid against his tongue, and even though his throat lurched a few times, the doctor was able to get all the he needed.

However, as soon as the wooden depressor was pulled away, Shadow doubled over in another coughing fit. Green patted him on the back to comfort him, and the doctor patiently waited until he was done.

Then the doctor checked both of Shadow's ears, which made him flinch but the doctor was surprisingly gentle with them. Shadow noticed that the doctor didn't have the long, pointed ears of a Hylian, but the more rounded ears of a Human, though not one from Rissa's world, but from here. Maybe that was why he was so gentle, because he knew how sensitive a Hylian's ears could be.

Shadow's throat and ears were about the same as Green's. The doctor wrote some more notes down.

"Have either of you boys been vomiting lately?" he asked scanning some notes over. Green shook his head.

"Not yet, *coughcough* but I *coughcoughcough* _feel_ like *cough* I'm gonna throw up," Shadow added.

The doctor nodded. "It seems each of you have a fever as well, hm? I see..."

The doctor went to the top cupboard and grabbed two weirdly shaped cotton swabs.

"Alright boys, I need each of you to plug the right side of your nose and hold still for me," the doctor said.

The two boys looked at each other confused, but did as they were told anyways.

Doctor Zaro swabbed each of their noses and put the swabs each into plastic bags. He took out a permanent marker and wrote something on each of them.

"Nurse Dorthy?" he called.

"Yes, Doctor?" she showed up a few minutes later.

"Take these to room 7B, please," he told her.

"Yes, sir, right away," she walked towards the room.

Darren and Green were about to ask about the cotton Swabs and room 7B when-

"Ah-Ahh-Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Shadow had sneezed into his hands.

"Ugh..., Well that's new," Shadow muttered.

"Ah-Ahh-Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Now it was Green's turn.

"Ugh, don't do that Green, you're gonna make me-Ah-Achoo!-sneeze more," Shadow mumbled.

Then something soft touched his hands. Shadow looked up to see Doctor Zaro handing each of them a piece of tissue.

"Thanks," he mumbled as Green nodded his head, as he was already blowing his nose.

It was strange to see the look of sympathy in Doctor Zaro's brown eyes. Even though Shadow was now a hero like all of the other Links, several people throughout Hyrule still didn't trust him. It was understandable, but it still hurt that not that many people trusted him.

"Doctor Zaro?" Nurse Dorthy had come back from the other room.

"Yes, Nurse Dorthy?" he asked.

She motioned for him to come and talk with her, so he stepped outside the room, and the two talking in low voices could be heard just outside the door.

Green and Shadow looked at each other again, but said nothing. It was amazing how much could be said by saying nothing at all.

The two of them came in just as Shadow had finished washing his hands, trying to get the snot off.

"Um...," Doctor Zaro suddenly seemed very fidgety and worried, "Give this to the lady at the front desk," he said handing Darren a slip of paper, "She'll explain things there."

Doctor Zaro ran a hand through his black hair, gathered his things, waved goodbye and left.

Darren's face went white as he read the slip of paper.

"Dad?" Green asked.

Darren shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts.

"It's nothing boys, come along," he said as he started to walk out of the room.

Green and Shadow shared yet another worried glance as they followed him out of the room.

When they got back to the waiting room, everyone was back in their seats waiting for them.

Darren handed the slip of paper to the lady at the help desk, while Green and Shadow took a seat.

"Ah, yes," the lady said and turned around to grab some more papers.

"Take this to Hyrule Hospital, and they'll take care of everything there," she said handing Darren another pack of papers.

"Hyrule Hospital? !" The children all asked at the same time.

"What for?" Rissa asked.

Darren turned around and shook his head, signaling everyone not to ask.

"C'mon kids let's go," he said, something was clearly wrong.

"I can't," Rissa told him.

Darren whirled around and saw that Rissa was loosely tied up in some blue rope. He glared at Blue.

"What?" he asked, "She was annoying me."

"Now's not the time for that, Blue. Let's _go_!"

Yep. Something was definitely wrong.

They were ushered outside back to the carriage, where Darren started to hook up the horse again. Everybody took up their previous spots as Darren sat in the driver's seat.

"C'mon, Honey," he told the mare, "It's time to go."

Honey took off towards Hyrule Hospital, with Links Father worriedly holding her reins.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who is reviewing! Everyone has been a big help so far! <strong>

**Second off, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update much, but school has just started back up again for me so, things may be going a little bit slower until either the weekends, breaks, vacations, etc.. **

**Thanks again, and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

-FrenchFryGirl


	4. The Hospital

**Sick Day FSA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GameBoy Advance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo DS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legos.**

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was very quick and quiet. The hospital was pretty close to the doctor's office and nobody wanted to say anything.<p>

The tension hung thick in the air. Darren wouldn't explain to them what was going on, Green was too worried to say anything, Shadow was still trying to figure things out, Red was strangely quiet, Blue looked worried and more quiet than normal, Vio's normal calm face was now twisted with worry, Zelda was trying not to wring her hands, Rissa was even strangely quiet, and even Honey didn't make a sound as she slowly pulled the carriage along. The mare tilted her head back a few times as if to ask what was wrong, but Darren just shook his head and she would turn back around as if she understood the severity of the situation.

As they arrived at the hospital Honey slowed down and waited to be tied up and unhitched. Darren went around and did so and tied her to a post where she could wait giving her a pat and telling her that he would be back later.

Again everyone got out of the carriage, Rissa helping Zelda again, and everybody giving each other strange looks.

It amazed Rissa how the Links seemed to read each others minds and communicate by only facial expressions.

'What's going on?' Vio seemed to be asking Blue.

'I don't know, do you?'

'As much as I don't want to admit it, no.'

"Come along," Links father called to them.

The children followed.

Inside the building was about the same as the doctor's office. There were still automatic sliding doors and there was still a strong scent of latex and cleaning chemicals and possibly rubber.

One of the few differences being that the hospital was bigger.

Another key difference was only a few feet in front of them.

A shiny, new-looking, chrome elevator that had already been littered with finger prints was only a little ways away from them.

"Even elevators, huh, Zel?" Rissa asked her.

Zelda nodded but didn't say anything.

"I wanna push the button!" Rissa sprang up and hit the button for the upper floor once everyone was in the elevator and they knew which floor to go to.

She slammed the button and then turned around to see everyone staring at her strangely.

"Oh, sorry. When I was little my brother and I would always fight over who got to push the elevator buttons. Old habits die hard, I guess," Rissa apologized.

She got another strange look before the others averted their attention somewhere else.

As the elevator came to a stop Darren usher the children out again, through a few hallways, and to a door.

There was nothing special about this door, just a big brown wooden door with a dark tinted window.

Darren grabbed the brass knob and pushed the door open.

Aside from the music coming from a scratchy radio station, the room was completely silent. There was a soft, plush, green carpeting all throughout the room, a few vinyl chair rearrange around the room by some tables and wooden stands, with some magazines and stuff scattered all over them. The walls were and alternating light and dark yellow wallpaper with a green-ish colored paint that was chipping on the border. The lighting from the ceiling was pretty dim. The small lamps on the wooden stands were pretty dim as well. The ceiling looked like the one in the doctor's office waiting room, with the little black dots that you want to count, but usually can't.

The smell of the room quickly changed from cleaning chemicals to air fresheners.

There was a help desk near the left of the room, which Darren walked up to and the rest of the kids walked in with him. Darren rang the shiny, silvery, metal bell that was there as a lady came to help him.

The children took this as there cue to sit down.

They sat in the order of Green, Shadow, Red, Blue, Vio, Zelda, and Rissa.

Rissa looked down the line at each of their faces. Zelda had her usually mask of worry, of course, but she seemed a little... off. Like she couldn't think straight anymore.

Green and Shadow's expressions were pretty much the same. Both of them were worried. And, something unusual for a Link, fear. Usually they could mask their fear easily behind a calm mask of their trade mark courage and confidence. But this was something that they could not fight as usual. This was not some creature to push back with swords and shields and weapons. This was not some enemy that they could taunt and tease with words. This was not some puzzle that they could work their way through with brainpower and wits.

No, this was something that had already slipped past their defenses. This was something that they had no knowledge of yet and no way to fight it.

And it scared them.

It rattled them to the bone and they knew it.

Rissa looked to the other Links.

Vio's calm, cool, and collected mask was completely shattered. The violet clad hero was clenching his hands to the seat tightly. Vio's eyes were wild, his breath was hitching, worry lines criss-crossed their way through his forehead. Rissa could tell that he was nervous by his posture. Vio's jaw was so hard set together, his lips so tightly shut that Rissa could still tell that he was trying not to grind his teeth. All of his muscles were taught and his knuckles were white against the edges of the seat. Vio's pointed Hylian ears were almost standing straight up, like that of an alerted dog. If one looked closely they could see all the little hairs on his arms and neck stand straight up. Rissa looked dead straight into his eyes, though it didn't even seem as if he could see her.

For one of the very few times _ever_, Vio panicked.

Of course, he had every right to.

These were his friends.

His comrades.

His teammates.

His _brothers_!

What would happen if something were to happen to them? What was even wrong with them in the first place? Vio usually had the answer or could find they the answer. But, this time he couldn't! He had now idea what was wrong with them. Was it something that he could have prevented? Was it something he _should_ have prevented? Were they going to be okay? Did the doctor maybe make a mistake? Was there really nothing to worry about after all?

Vio was reacting in a way that she reacted in plenty of time. It was only natural that Vio fear something that he didn't understand. And when faced with something that he didn't understand instinct told him to run. Run. Away. Fast. But, this was not something that he could run away from. Or uncharacteristically fight blindly out of fear. No, this was something that he could not take care of. Not by himself.

And it scared him. Scared and worried him.

Out of all of the Links the tension in the air around Vio was the thickest. It was so thick that if it was tangible then you could probably cut it with a knife.

And Rissa had to admit, it was unsettling.

Rissa had turned over to Blue.

Blue's face was creased with worry as well. His deep Blue eyes were filled with worry, concern, and a twinge of fear for his friends. However, unlike Vio, Blue's body was almost completely slack. His shoulders were slumped over, his hands still gripped the seat, though not as tightly as Vio's, his legs hung limply over the chair.

The only things tight about him were the way that he almost numbly gripped the seat, and the ways his jaw was so smashed shut, that it almost looked like he would hurt his teeth.

Even his long Hylian ears were pinned back.

True, Blue was still worried. But, there was still a sort of calmness about him. He knew very well that Green and Shadow were strong. Not just in physical strength, but also in willpower. Whatever they had, Blue knew that they would probably pull through it. And that calm, almost rational sounding voice in his head was the one thing that kept him from snapping. The one thing that was keeping his breathing steady and controlled, and almost... calm.

The tension that hung over Vio like a thick fog seemed to dissipate around Blue.

Rissa finally turned to Red.

Red face and posture was not tense like Vio's nor slackened like Blue's.

Red was sitting stock still.

Red's posture wasn't tensed up or coiled up like Vio's, but rather just almost normal, but still. It wasn't slackened like Blue's either, because he still kept his back and shoulders straight. Red nearly looked like a rock. His calm eyes that usually held so much emotion were what worried Rissa the most. Red's eyes seemed so... cold, so... distant. You would have to look very deeply into his eyes to see the hidden worry, fear, panic, confusion, the twisted warped battle going on in his mind. Red seemed almost like... like a rock. Calm, cold, and unmoving. Something she rarely _**ever**_, _**ever**_, _**EVER**_, saw in the Red Link.

That had to be the most unnerving of them all.

But, Red blinked a couple of times and shook his head. The emotion bounded back to his eyes, and he slowly seemed to come back to reality. Now Red seemed a lot better, even though his posture didn't change much, at least his eyes were back to normal.

Rissa herself was worried, but didn't even give herself much time to ponder over it. Hey, for all she knew they could be worrying over nothing. It could be one of those things that _looked_ bad, but was really nothing at all. Just a misread test or a misleading sample. It had happened to her and other people plenty of times before.

The Links strange behavior, she decided, probably had to do with the effects of the room. While in the strange, sterile, doctor's office like environment, this had to be one of the very few rooms that had a calming, almost homey-like atmosphere. Through the help desk window you could see that just outside of this calming, comforting room, that there were long sterile hallways of squeaky clean tile floors, and long, annoying, white ceilings with black dots. She could see that instead of the dim and gentle lighting of this room, bright fluorescent lights that were even stronger than those of the doctor's office. She could see the blank white walls of the hallway, appearing neat and immaculate compared to the dull, gently gradiating walls of this room. This room gave off the illusion of the calm before the storm and outside was a raging hurricane. And here they were, all huddled up, caught in the eye.

However, she didn't have any more time to ponder over it when Darren had started to walk over to them.

"Come with me kids," he said as they all exchanged one last glance and then entered the room behind the brown wooden door just to the right of the help desk. This one had a window too, but it wasn't tinted. The brass knob was a bit shinier, and Rissa thought that she saw a doorstop on the bottom to, but analyzing the door didn't stop the fact that they had to go through it.

_Okay_, Rissa thought, _I think that I have seen this somewhere before, but where?_

While Rissa had wracked her brain for answers she realized that they had not entered a room, but a narrow hallway instead.

White tiled floors, plaster white walls, that were so shiny that some of the lights reflected off of them, with a black rubbery trim at the bottom, bright fluorescent ceiling lights, white, tiled ceiling, with annoying black dots, and the smell of latex and cleaning materials was back and stronger than before. However, there was another smell mixed in with it somewhere. Something more sterile smelling that played at Rissa's memories even more.

_Okay_, Rissa thought, _now I _**know**_ I've seen this somewhere before, but __**where**__?_

Their shoes squeaked with their steps along the cleaned, tiled floors.

Rissa noticed yet another change in the Links behavior.

Red was no longer stock still and stone cold, but worry and emotion had flooded back in to eyes like waves, and he was once again fidgety and nervous.

Rissa was almost relieved by this.

Blue's eyes still held slight fear, worry, and concern. However, his posture was relaxed and confident once again as he mustered up as much bravery and courage as he could, steeling himself for whatever lied ahead.

The thick cloud of tension around Vio had suddenly dissipated. Once again his eyes were quick and analyzing, and his posture was tense, but not to the point of the forced fight-or-flight instinct. However, the sea of emotions that had been flooding over him had never left his eyes.

Rissa almost wondered if Vio was afraid of doctors.

Zelda was trying to regain her posture, while at the same time battling with her worry for the Links.

As they walked down the hallway Rissa thought she saw a smaller door on their left that looked like it had a bathroom in it.

They walked a little further and when they finally came up to a small room it had finally clicked in Rissa's brain why this had seemed so familiar.

_Oh, yeah! I remember why this seems so familiar now,..._ Rissa thought, _Wait a minute... Oh, no..._

In front of them the hallways spilled into a room with no doors, with the same flooring, ceiling, walls, etc.. There was a mint green chair with large armrest to the left of them, several more just like it next to it, all wrapped up in a sterile type of plastic. there was many medicines and cabinets and nurses/doctors in the room as well.

But, none of this was what caught Rissa's attention.

The things that her eyes were drawn to immediatley were the huge, large, pointy,-

"Neeeeeedles," she muttered in a creepy voice as her body shuddered involantarily.

"Boys, the doctors here would like to run a few test to see what you're sick with," Darren said.

"Heh-heh," Shadow laughed nervously, "It'll be alright, right guys? It's just a bunch of needles. Right Rissa?"

Shadow look to his left where Rissa had been standing. Only to find that she was no longer there.

"Uhm, Rissa?"

He asked no one in particular.

Zelda pointed to the door.

"Wow, she's fast," Shadow remarked, "I didn't even hear the door slam!"

"Rissa has some, uh,… 'problems' with needles," Zelda told them, glancing at the door nervously, worried for their friend.

Meanwhile Rissa was back out in the hallway.

She was sitting down in a corner by the door. There was a huge glass window to her left that she was almost sitting under.

But none of this really mattered to her. She sat with her knees curled up to her chest, and her arms around her legs, slowly rocking back and forth trying to calm her breathing.

She knocked against the floor in front of her, but Rissa didn't see any of it.

She was having a flash back.

*_Flashback_*

_Rissa was much younger. She didn't quite remember how young, because she had pushed many of these details out of her brain. _

_She, her mom, and for some reason, her Grandma, who she called, Nana, were at the doctor's office, which doubled as a hospital in some of the higher (or lower, Rissa never really paid attention to which,) levels. _

_Rissa was big into Pokémon at the time and was tightly clutching her Pikachu plush in her arms. This was one of the first times that she had ever seen this part of the doctor's office. _

_However, she wasn't worried about that at all. _

_She was here to get a shot of some sort. To 'test her cholesterol' her mom had said. _

_Rissa didn't know what that meant at the time. All she knew was that it had something to do with eating too many salty foods. _

_Of course, she didn't know why that was a problem. Salty foods where her favorite. _

_Still her mother marched her down to the room where the tests were taken. _

_They finally had walked through the waiting room where they had checked in at. _

_They led her down a narrow hallway. _

_The floors were white, with little rainbow specs running through them. After all, it was a kid's hospital. The walls were bleach white and reflect a bunch of light from the fluorescent lights all around them. Even the floors were so well polished that the light reflected off of them. She didn't bother to look up at the ceiling. _

_Her shoes squeaked against the smooth, polished flooring. The hallway had finally spilled into a larger room, with a bunch of nurses and doctors running around getting paperwork and equipment together. _

_The chair was a minty-green and gray-ish white. There was a sterile plastic wrapped all over it. It reminded her of the clear, smooth, slippery plastic that was used to wrap furniture with. _

_However, other than that, her eyes were quickly drawn to the needles. _

_She clutched her Pikachu plush tighter. _

_She glanced to the side to see a big, brown, wooden door, with a somewhat dull brass knob. _

_Rissa asked her mother what was behind the door. _

_A bathroom, her mother told her. _

_So, looking at the needles and back to her mother and the door, she did the first thing that came to mind. _

_She mumbled something along the lines of 'I have to go to the bathroom,', handed her mom her Pikachu plush and locked the door behind her. _

_She had calmed herself down by time she came back out, and the only difference was that now Nana held her Pikachu plush, instead of her mom. _

_She sat down in the chair only to look at the needles again, and feel her stomach, and her bladder, tense up again. _

_So, Rissa excused herself again. _

_And again… _

_And again… _

_And again…. _

_She lost count of how many times she went from room to room before her mom finally caught on and wouldn't let her go in anymore. _

_She forced her to sit in the chair. _

_Rissa's shoes squeaked against the floor as she was forced into the chair. _

_Before Rissa was completely pushed in she spun around and told her mom in all seriousness. _

_"You're going to have to hold me down." _

_"Come on now, Rissa. You're a big girl now, a-" Her mother was cut off again. _

_"**Mom, you're going to have to hold me down**," Rissa repeated, more forceful this time. _

_Her mother looked into her eyes and nodded. She sat down in the chair and pulled Rissa into her lap, which was possible at the time considering how young she was. _

_She forced Rissa told hold out her left arm to the nurse so she could stick the needle in. _

_The nurse twisted her arm slightly, so Rissa tried to pull it back. _

_This process repeated a few more times until finally the nurse muttered something about 'Not being able to get the vein to pop up,'. _

_Rissa didn't know what she meant at the time, and she didn't want to. _

_The nurse then grabbed for her right arm, probably because it was her dominate one. _

_By this time everyone was trying to calm her down or distract her somehow. _

_The nurses running around making faces at her. _

_Her mom squeezing her hands, and trying to get her to count the different colored caps on the tubes next to her on her left. _

_Of course, her mom had failed to see what was in those tubes. _

_Sticky, red, blood. _

_And suddenly Rissa knew that this was no normal shot. _

_Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she twisted and struggled even more. _

_Finally, the nurses had everything set up and were ready to give her the 'shot'. _

_When the needle finally came closer to her she started screaming, and kicking, and flailing wildly. _

_She didn't remember much after this besides screaming 'NOOO, NOOOOOOO!' and her mother's grunts of pain. _

_A little while later she came out of her trance when the needles had been taken out of her skin, and her arm was tightly wrapped with gauze and 'medical tape'. _

_The adults lead her back out to the car, soothing her on their way, Nana handing Rissa back her Pikachu plush. _

_She squeezed it tightly in her arms, suddenly feeling very tired. Once they got back to the blue-green van, Rissa quickly hopped inside and buckled up in the back. _

_After she was comfortable in the back, she laid down and tossed a blanket that was laying in their around her. Her mom had all kinds of stuff in the back of the van 'in case of emergencies', so it was easy for Rissa to find one. _

_Laying comfortably against the soft seats Rissa was slowly lulled to sleep by the rocking of the van. The doctor's office was a long ways away from their home, so she had some time to rest. _

_However, every time she came back to get shots or cholesterol tests after that, it almost always happened the same way, no matter how old she got. _

*_End Flashback_*

Rissa shuddered again and took a deep breath.

She took a few more deep breaths in counts of ten, as her mother had instructed her to do whenever she felt scared, or nervous, or panicky.

As soon as her breathing was under control, she uncurled herself, trying to relax her tensed muscles and tried to focus on slowing down her rapidly beating heart.

After telling herself that the shots weren't for her, she slowly started to stand up, her mind still in a daze. She was 13 and she _still_ hadn't gotten over her fear of needles.

She probably never would.

The only time she remembered being able to take a shot easily, was when her brother, Greg, had to have his first few shots and she was trying to 'be strong' for her brother. After she realized that the both of them would scream, and kick, and cry, regardless, she gave up on trying to pretend like she wasn't scared.

After taking a deep breath, she calmly put her hand on the brass doorknob to go back into the room.

She was going to go check on the Links.

* * *

><p>Green had offered to go first. He sat in the mint-green chair, vaguely wondering why there weren't four more chairs to match the rest of the other Links tunics.<p>

A nurse came by and strapped the long armrest across the seat, so that it almost touched Green's chest.

Anna was what her nametag read.

She had a rounded face, light blue eyes, and brown-ish blonde hair.

Anna spoke softly to him, trying to get the green clothed hero to calm down.

Green's heart was racing wildly and he looked quickly from side to side. It wasn't that he was afraid of needles. He had been in much worse situations before. No need to be worried about something as ridiculous as that.

It was what the results of the test might be that had him worried.

Another nurse came around and took Shadow by the wrist and led him to a near identical chair.

Belle, her nametag read.

She looked near identical to Anna except for her hair was a darker brown, and she had freckles.

Noticing the brief look of confusion etched on the two boys faces, Anna spoke up.

"Oh, we're twins," she said.

"Even have the same job," Belle smiled.

"Our names are a play on Annabelle," Anna told them.

Both boys slightly nodded in understanding, too worried to say anything else.

Shadow hopped up into the seat next to Green.

Shadow's mind was racing as well. Again, he wasn't afraid of needles and he knew Green wasn't either. The both of them had been in way too many sticky situations to worry about this.

The results of the test to come where what worried him the most.

What in Hyrule could they possibly have that could make Darren's face go white like that? At least it would be better for them to know and to take care of it, than to wait and not do anything about it.

Something about this still felt off, though.

Maybe it was just old memories of Ganondorf and Vaati's CastleHyrule could they possibly, where he learned never to let anyone he didn't trust pin him down and hold a weapon against him against his will, even if it was just a needle.

Shadow calmed himself and looked over at Green, who seemed to be taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down as well.

Shadow vaguely remembered an old stress relieving trick that Rissa had taught him. She had used it to help an angry Blue and an angsty Shadow calm down. The trick always seemed to work well before, so he decided to try it now.

He slowly breathed in and out, and since he couldn't hold his breath long enough to make counts of ten or fifteen like Rissa could, he opted for five instead.

If the technique worked for calming his angry outburst, controlling his random rants, and calming his shaking, racking body after venting something private to Rissa, or Vio, or whomever else would listen, it should work now.

And it did.

A fresh supply of oxygen slowly made its way to Shadow's brain, untensing and relaxing almost all of his muscles.

"Alright now, you two," said Anna.

"We need you to make a big fist for us," said Belle as she finish tying off what looked like white-ish tan rubber bands around their arms, then making a fist off her own for emphasis.

Both Green and Shadow winced as the rubber band like strips cut off there circulation and made their arms feel numb and cold.

The rubber bands were on Shadow's left arm and Green's right. Each of them made a fist with their banded hands as instructed.

The two twin nurses then twisted each boys arm trying to get their veins to pop up.

Green held still, while Shadow fought the old instinct to struggle and pull away.

After a few minutes the nurses stopped.

"We can't get you're veins to pop up," Anna said.

"You have to make you're fists tighter," Belle informed.

"Try holding on to each other," Anna suggested.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

The each gripped the others unbanded hand across the seats.

They quickly realized why the two nurses had asked them to do this.

Shadow's nails dug into Green's palms as Green's did the same to Shadow's which in turn made them each make their fists tighter.

The two boys quickly glanced up as a hand was placed on each of their seats.

Darren was standing in-between the two seats trying to offer the two boys a small amount of comfort.

Green smiled up at his father, the father-son love flowing to each other in waves.

Then Green slowly looked away, embarrassed at how much this made him look like a little kid.

Shadow, however, stared for a few seconds almost questioning him.

The relationship between the two was not the same strong father-son bond the Darren and Green had shared.

No, theirs was shaken up by only a thin line of trust made over time.

Of course, the whole pretending to be your son, sending you and the other knights to the Shadow Realm, kidnapping Princess Zelda, destroying Hyrule, and being an overall thorn in your side, thing, was not working in his favor.

Probably one of the only reasons he was allowed to stay, was to ease Vio's spiraling depression after the whole fiasco was over. And even then he was still skating on thin ice. Heck, one of the only reasons he wasn't thrown in jail was because Princess Zelda had, thankfully, persuaded her dad not to.

Still, Darren was there to comfort them both, and that was a good sign that things were going to get better.

Right?

The two boys were so focus on Darren's sudden appearance, that they almost didn't notice as two smaller, more delicate hands, made their way to each boys arm rest.

A quick glance to the side, (Shadow's right, Green's left,) revealed Princess Zelda herself, standing into between the two chairs.

Both Green and Shadow blushed at their sudden close proximity to the Princess.

A quick glance to the right revealed the other three Links looking at them with an odd look in their eyes.

Green smiled at Zelda and Zelda returned the smile.

Then, Green quickly looked away in a blush. His face was almost completely red.

Okay, so maybe he had a _little_ crush on her.

… Okay, so maybe it was a **big** crush on her.

_Don't let her see you, don't let her see you, don't let her see you_, Green repeated over and over again in his mind like a mantra, hoping that Zelda hadn't seen his face go red.

Then, she turned to Shadow.

Shadow had also looked away in a blush.

The close proximity of the two of them made heat creep up to his face.

No, he did not have a crush on her!

Or, at least, that's what he told himself.

He could be in denial, if the others were to be believed.

But, then again, when had he ever listened to what Red and Blue told him.

It was probably just part of being a Link.

Yeah, that's it. They were all Link, and the original Link had a crush on Zelda, so, therefore, each of them still must have had a small crush on Zelda as well.

Still, that didn't stop Shadow from smiling at Zelda, and Zelda returning the smile.

Then, Shadow turned away quickly to hide his blush.

_You do **not** have a crush on her, you do **not** have a crush on her, you do **not** have a crush on her_, Shadow repeated in his mind.

He looked up slightly, surprised to see something purple.

There was Vio, smiling at him standing there for moral support.

Shadow quickly whirled his head back to where Vio was standing moments before, and then back to where he was standing now.

Since when did Vio get so fast?

Millions of thoughts whirled through Shadow's mind.

_Why are there so many people standing here? Isn't it getting kind of crowded? They don't need to be here. It's just a shot. How are the nurses going to squeeze themselves in? I don't need to be babied!_

Then these thoughts quickly melted away, as he looked away in shame.

_What am I thinking? Of course they can be here! Vio's the closest thing that I've got to a brother. Of course he can lend moral support! It's probably because of him that I wasn't chased out and locked up in a dungeon somewhere. Darren can technically be qualified as my dad, so he has every right to be standing here, even after what happened. And Zelda is a good friend. She can grab on to our chairs if she wants to. Even if she is awfully close._

The nurses, taking advantage of both boys' mild chaos and confusion, both came forward quickly twisting their banded arms. Anna took Green's, Belle took Shadow's. Each nurse quickly got their veins to pop up and inserted a needle into both boys' arms.

Both boys flinched as the needle went in, but did nothing more.

Each needle inserted a tiny microchip into the two Links' arms. This microchip quickly took data and beamed it to a computer elsewhere in the room.

_That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be_, both Green and Shadow thought.

The nurses came and placed a thick gauze over their arms, then placed medical tape over it, to try and prevent bruising.

They were mildly surprised to see the long, pointed Hylian ears on the two twin nurses.

Usually it was humans or Terminaian Hylians that were better with technology. Hylians themselves didn't do too well with it.

The rubber bands were taken off of their arms, each rubbing them trying to get their circulation going again. .

The armrests were put back to normal as they both hopped out of their seats.

"Well, boys," Anna said, addressing the other three Links, while reading something off of a computer screen, "It seems that we have to test you three as well."

"And you, too, Princess Zelda," Belle added.

The Links and Zelda all shared a worried look.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only Part One of Chapter Four. I'm only uploading this now, because my computer has been acting weird and with school starting, I don't know when I'll be able to get at it again. Check back for the next part in a little while. Hopefully I'll have it up by then. <strong>

**P.S. Yes, I do have a problem with needles. My brother and I both. The flashback scene was an overdramatized memery of mine, even if it doesn't seem that way to me. I'll try to finish up the next few chapters fast, but school and homework have been a real pain in the hide lately. And thank you to all of you who have been reviewing, It really helps! :)**

-FrenchFryGirl


End file.
